


Intervention

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cas Has Homophobic Parents, Clueless Everyone, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean is in the closet, Established Relationship, Gen, I think it's fun, I was probably sleep deprived when I wrote this, Intervention, Secret Relationship, actually so much fluff, and crack, anyway......, but at least he realises it, but he also loves cas, gay agenda, half a second of angst, idk - Freeform, idk i wrote it during the summer, no beta we die like men, not canon, so many misunderstandings, then its all fluff, this is probably just crack, ummm......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Sitting in various seats around the room were all his friends - Jo, Kevin, Charlie and Benny - Charlie and Benny's respective girlfriends, Dorothy, Andrea and his brother Sam. However, that wasn't what had made him freeze, these were all the people he assumed would be here for a movie. What made him freeze was the large 'INTERVENTION' banner spread in the middle of the floor. Normally the banner would be hung up, but Dean assumed that Ellen wouldn't be pleased about that.ORHow being in love apparently looks very similar to being a Jerk............





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> First of all...... I'm sorry about the name...... It's 10pm here and i'm too tired to be creative..... 
> 
> Next...... Thanks so much for clicking on my story!!! Hope you enjoy it!!! I wrote this ages ago but have only just got around to posting it... but i really enjoyed writing it and had planned to write it for ages before i actually got around to it!!
> 
> Anyway..... Here it is!!!!! ENJOY!!

Dean walked into his friend Jo's house with a massive smile on his face. Her mum was at work so she had organised a movie night. She had promised beer, pizza and pie - so of course, Dean had hurried over. He could never say no to Beer and pizza, never mind the pie.

"Hello!" Dean yelled out, trying to figure out where everyone was. It was surprisingly quiet fir a house with at least 6 teenagers in it, Dean had expected music, laughter, at least some talking.

"Sitting room!" Jo yelled back. she sounded suspicious, like she was hiding something and knew he wasn't going to like it. He hadn't been friends with her for the last 12 years without being able to pick up on things like that. There was something suspicious going on here, Dean could feel it, but he figured out that there couldn't be anything that bad with pie and movies. Could there?

He walked into the sitting room and froze.

Sitting in various seats around the room were all his friends - Jo, Kevin, Charlie and Benny - Charlie and Benny's respective girlfriends, Dorothy, Andrea and his brother Sam. However, that wasn't what had made him freeze, these were all the people he assumed would be here for a movie. What made him freeze was the large 'INTERVENTION' banner spread in the middle of the floor. Normally the banner would be hung up, but Dean assumed that Ellen wouldn't be pleased about that.

The other thing that stood out to Dean, was that Cas wasn't there.

Cas. His best friend who would never miss a movie night.

"Why is the intervention banner out?" He asked slowly. Clearly the intervention was either for him or Cas but however hard he racked his brains, he couldn't think of anything either of them could have done.

"We are staging an intervention." Kevin said. When Dean rolled his eyes with a muttered "obviously" he added on "an intervention for you." well, that answered that question. It was for him. So why wasn't Cas here?

Dean sighed. He was not looking forward to this. The last intervention he was given was for his stress baking. Apparently baking 12 different pies just because it was exam week, wasn't a good thing. 

"What's it for this time." He muttered dejectedly. He still couldn't think of a reason but then again, he didn't think that baking lots of pies was a problem ever. He guessed he'd just have to see. "And please tell me the movie night wasn't just a trap."

"Don't worry." Assured Andrea "the movie night and food is all for after we've sorted this out." Dean nodded. Well, as long as he would still get pie he could live with an intervention.

"Please don't take this the wrong way." Dorothy began ominously. Her grave tone was already putting Dean on edge. This didn't feel like a normal intervention.

"We are still your best friends." Benny said. Dean nodded, confused. Interventions had never made anyone question their friendship before. Normally everyone knew that the others were only doing this because they cared.

"But we are his best friends too." Charlie added, she was shifting from one foot to the other and not looking at Dean, as though she knew he was not going to like what they said next.

Now Dean was getting worried. Clearly they had planned this out and practice it, so it must be even more serious than normal. Also 'he'? The only person Dean could think they may be talking about was Cas. But what could the intervention be?

"Just spit it out." Dean told them. The anticipation for what he could have done was killing him and he just wanted to know what was happening.

"You need to stop being a jerk." Sam said, glaring at Dean while he said it. Dean felt the fire from the glare and knew Sam was not kidding. However, Dean had been a jerk had really annoyed Sam and this was not a small matter.

Dean racked his brains over what jerklike things he'd been doing recently by couldn't come up with any. "What?"

"You need to stop being a jerk, to Cas." Jo amended. The glare she shot Dean was almost worse than Sam's.

Now Dean was even more confused than before. Cas was his best friend. But more than that, he loved Cas. He would never be a jerk to him! "What!"

"You've been being a jerk." Kevin informed him.

Dean crossed his arms defensively. "How! What have I been doing which was jerk like!"

"Well, how about the fact you know that Cas likes you and you're still not giving him a straight answer." Dorothy suggested.

Dean just blinked. What were they on about?

"And you keep acting like you might be interested in him when we all know you're not." Benny added.

"And all the suggestive winking?" Charlie said angrily.

Dean just blinked again. Wait? This intervention was about him not giving Cas a clear answer? About him not being interested in Cas? His boyfriend Cas?

Ok, so they had started dating in secret. Dean wasn't out yet and Cas didn't want his ultra-homophobic family to find out. But really? Were his friends that blind? They didn't tell anyone, and they tried to keep it hidden, but they were really obvious. They were constantly making heart eyes at each other, he had kind of just assumed that they knew.

"Just to get this straight," Dean said, "this intervention is about me being a jerk to Cas, because I am leading him on." Everyone was staring at him and once he had spoken, everyone started nodding. Great.

He stood there a moment wondering what he could do. He couldn't stop acting like that around Cas, no matter what they said, he really did love Cas. However, he couldn't expose Cas, not without Cas wanting to be exposed.

"Hey guys." Cas said walking into the room. Dean could see the exact moment Cas noticed the intervention banner, Dean standing looking like a deer caught in the headlights and everyone’s 'whoops' expression. "I'm starting to think I'm not meant to be here yet."

Jo sighed, "don't worry about it."

Dean smiled. He couldn't help himself. He always felt the need to smile when he saw Cas, he was the light of Dean's life and it was hard to be upset when Cas was smiling at him.

"So, I'm guessing it was Dean's intervention today." Cas noticed "what was it this time? More pie related stuff? And why wasn't I invited?"

The others really looked like deer caught in headlights now.

"You weren't invited because my intervention was about me lading you on." Dean said with a grin.

"You're leading me on?" Cas repeated confused "about what?"

Dean laughed as Sam uncomfortably explained. "We noticed how he wasn't giving you a clear answer when you clearly liked him, so we decided to intervene because we didn't want to see you get hurt."

"So, he's leading me on?" Cas said confused "my boyfriend is leading me on?"

"Wait what?" All the others yelled practically in sync, except for Charlie who yelled something which was definitely not in English and may have been elvish.

"We are dating." Cas said simply, walking over to where Dean was standing and giving him a quick peck.

"And you didn't mention this earlier because?" Kevin said shocked.

"I didn't mention it earlier today because we were keeping it a secret. We were keeping it a secret because of his parents and the fact I'm not out yet." Dean explained, looking at Sam guiltily. How would he react? Sam had no problem with Charlie being gay, but he was his brother, maybe things would be different.

"If you're worried about me, I don't care that you're gay." Sam said with a grin.

"Bi." Cas inputted, "he's bi. I'm gay."

Jo nodded in understanding and Charlie and Dorothy walked over to Cas and Dean. "Welcome to the club." Dorothy said with a smile.

Charlie gained a wicked from before turning to Dorothy and saying, "can we tell them the gay agenda now!"

Dorothy nodded so Charlie leaned in close and whispered in their ears "just pretend I told you something really cool."

Cas and Dean nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

The others looked on in confusion and a little bit of worry before Jo snapped out of it and loudly said "well, movie time! Sorry for the intervention."

There were echoes of sorry from all around, so Dean nodded a half nod "no worries." And went to sit in his usual armchair.

Everyone sat in their seats while Jo put the movie on and Benny went to grab the food with Andrea.

"Here we go." Benny said walking in with the food, immediately handing Dean a slice of pie.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. That smile grew when Cas came and sat on the arm of his chair but dropped when Cas grabbed a fork and stole some of his pie.

"That's my pie!" He said shocked "just because we're dating doesn't mean you get my pie!"

Cas just laughed and tuned to the movie. Grumbling, Dean also turned to the movie, making sure to cover his pie so that Cas couldn't steal any more.

"Wow." Sam said looking shocked, "Dean must really love Cas, he didn't kill him for stealing his pie."

Everyone laughed, but Dean ignored them, his pie was important! And sure, he let Cas get away with it, but that was only because Cas baked him pie.

And because he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!!! I really hope you liked it!!!  
Please, please, please could you take the time to leave a comment!! I have so many things I plan to write and it's always nice to know that people appreciate these stories I take the time to write!!  
Have a "prodigious" (Idk... apparently that's a word!) day/night!!  
Hope to see you again!!


End file.
